They're always watching...
by Thea3
Summary: ROTFLMAO! This is kinda funny, and kinda pointless. I know I should be working on LFADA but this idea was too good not to write! The plot (if you can call it that) is funny. The ending is soooo sweet! I did it in about 30 min so dont flame plz ^-^ WARNING


I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!! AAAAAAAAHHH!!!! lol  
  
The Z gang is camping. Nuff said. For all of you who don't know a ton about DBZ and can't tell everybody's age from just knowing one characters age, here are all the ages, and yes, they are all correct. If Pan was 4, Vegeta WOULD be 55, and so on.  
  
Pan-5  
  
Bra-6  
  
Marron-14  
  
Goten-18  
  
Trunks-19  
  
Ubuu-11  
  
Goku-48  
  
Vegeta-55  
  
Gohan-28  
  
Krillan-49  
  
Videl-28  
  
Bulma-52  
  
Juuhachigou-18  
  
Chi-chi-48  
  
Videl stumbled over a small hole in the dirt as she returned to camp, carrying a basket of ripe berries. She heard a complaint from the men's tent and went over to see what it was.  
  
"Come on, you talk about improving your fighting skills every single night! Can't we talk about girlfriends or something?" It was Goten. Trunks snickered.  
  
"Videl is the most beautiful woman in the world." Gohan sighed. Videl nearly dropped her basket of berries in surprise and delight. She had never heard him say she was beautiful to anyone before apart from herself!  
  
"She is quite the looker, isn't she? Almost as drop-dead gorgeous as Juuhachigou." Krillan commented. It is nice to have a girl love you that doesn't have to use gallons of makeup to look beautiful."  
  
"If you're talking about that woman, you had better run and hide like the pathetic little wimp you are! Vegeta snarled.  
  
Videl blinked in shock, surprised that Vegeta would defend Bulma like that. She ran back to the women's tent to tell the others to come.  
  
"Bulma! Juuhachigou! All of you! Come to the men's tent! They're talking about us!" Videl ran into the enormous tent, her face flushed. Bulma looked up from her fashion magazine wearily.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to"—  
  
"You do! You should have heard Vegeta supporting you!" Videl was ecstatic. Bulma shrugged, and they all ran over to the men's tent. Videl and Bulma tried to keep Pan and Bra to stay, but it was no use. In record time all the women were outside the tent, their ears pressed to the surface and their power levels hidden.  
  
"—Chi-chi, Goku?" Krillan was saying.  
  
"Huh? Oh…she's nice, and she's a great cook! Yum! What I wouldn't give to have her here right now, making some of her eel soup!" Trunks let out a snort of disgust.  
  
"When I get married, no way will my wife cook eel soup!"  
  
Little does he know, Pan thought. When I marry him when I grow up, it'll be eel soup and rainbow toads every single day! She smirked to herself.  
  
"Brat, you are a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan." Vegeta spat in disgust.  
  
"Ah!" Ubuu yelled, and there was a mad scramble inside the tent. "You don't have to spit on me!"  
  
"Shut up, black boy, unless you want to feel mortal pain!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Vegeta." There was a warning tone to Goku's voice, followed by an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Anyway, where were we?" Goten broke the silence.  
  
"Juuhachigou," Krillan said, satisfaction in his voice. Never met a woman like her. Man, she's the babe of anyone's dreams!" A slight hint of red crept across Juuhachigou's cheeks.  
  
"Goon," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"You know what would be so weird?" Goten said. "If they were listening to us all this time." The group outside the tent doubled up in silent laughter.  
  
"Hey Goten, who would you like to marry?" Trunks inquired.  
  
"Nobody!"  
  
"Krillan, cover your ears…" Trunks made sure he was, and then continued. "GOTEN LIKES MARRON!" The tent shook from his scream. Marron turned a deep shade of crimson and covered her face.  
  
"Oh my god…oh my god…" she whispered in bliss.  
  
"Marron, if he lays a hand on you…" Juuhachigou clenched her fists.  
  
"Shame on you! Chi-chi whispered, a little too loudly. "My Goten would never do a thing like that!"  
  
"I choked you once and I'd do it again," Juuhachigou hissed. Chi-chi started to respond, but Bulma stopped them. Vegeta was starting to speak.  
  
"Lucky Kakarott, you get to be related to your pathetic human friend. What a pathetic choice your brat has made."  
  
"Hey!" Goten said angrily. "She's pretty!" Marron was still blushing furiously.  
  
"You know nothing of pretty. Her hair is yellow!" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well it's better than some bizarre purple!" Goten challenged. There was the sound of a person getting up.  
  
"If you insult the woman once more, you will be sorry your pathetic little mother ever gave birth to you!" The sentence started in an angry whisper and ended in a roar. Outside, Bulma was gazing at the shadow of Vegeta inside the tent, looking dangerously lovestruck.  
  
"He loves me…he really and truly adores me!" she murmured. Bra tapped Bulma on the foot.  
  
"Didn't you know that, Mommy?" Bulma went out of her trance.  
  
"Yes dear, sorry honey…" Bra grinned and made her way back over to Pan, satisfied.  
  
"Break it up!" Gohan said angrily. Don't you think this is getting a bit far?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting tired. What do you say we go to sleep?" Krillan yawned, and there were a few mumbled yeses. Outside the tent, Bulma's and Videl's eyes met and they nodded slowly.  
  
"Come on, ladies. Don't you think the boys deserve to know they've been spied on?" Bulma looked at the thrilled faces and didn't bother to wait for an answer. They followed her to the tent door. She slowly unzipped it, and looked around the room, winking at Vegeta. Then she stepped back, showing her six companions.  
  
"You had an admiring audience throughout that little convo," Videl let out a silent chuckle when she saw Vegeta's face, which was white as a sheet. Marron dared to step forward and look at Goten, who dove under his sleeping bag. Goku just looked confused, and the rest of them just plain embarrassed. Ubuu was asleep.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, boys. Now if you will excuse us, we simply must go to bed. Toodles!" Bulma waved and they all trooped back to bed.  
  
"The look on Vegeta's face was priceless!" Videl whooped once all the girls had gotten back into their tent. Bulma and Videl were slapping congratulating each other, tears of mirth streaming from their eyes. Pan and Bra were rolling on the floor giggling. Marron, still a little taken aback at what Trunks had said, just sat in her sleeping bag, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Marron awoke to sun shining through the canvas tent. Her alarm clock said it was 5:30 in the morning. She got up, brushed her hair, and slipped a pink dress over her skimpy pajamas. Then she got up all her courage and made her way over to the men's tent, not taking her eyes off the ground.  
  
Goten rubbed his eyes. Gohan's watch said 5:50 AM. He Got up, Put a pair of jeans over his boxers, and walked outside. He had to confront Marron sometime, the sooner the better. He stepped outside and started to walk towards the women's tent, his eyes not leaving the ground.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Goten and Marron looked up at each other, two surprised to say anything. Their faces moved closer together without them even realizing it until—  
  
They held each other in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, both were smiling.  
  
"I love you."  
  
EL FIN!  
  
Hope ya liked it! Sorry, I HAD to squeeze in some G&M!! They are such a kawaii couple!! 


End file.
